Engel: Paradies
by Kat Harley
Summary: Un bar de vitrinas muy peculiar. Berlín en su faceta más obscura. Mafia, baile y amor en un mismo espacio. Fanfic publicado y borrado este año, resubido en su formato original. LeviHan, MikeNana, personajes OC. Warning: Rated M por su alto contenido erótico y lemon explícito. Gracias por sus reviews, espero le den una oportunidad :) Dedicado a SanNanKnight.


Engel

Capítulo I: Sin deseo

_"… __Wer zu Lebzeit gut auf Erden…"*_

_-Engel-_

Hoy se cumplen 10 años de la primera vez que bailé en el bar. El nombre es una ironía.

"Paradies" es el bar más importante en los bajos mundos de Alemania, al norte de Berlín.

Mi nombre es Hanji Zoe. Nací en Líbano y mis padres, a quienes no conocí, fueron griegos. De mi pasado es lo único que sé. Un hombre llamado Dot Pixies, un comerciante bávaro, me adoptó a los cinco junto al resto de las que ahora son mis compañeras de baile, algunas realmente aún eran bebés. Creo que todas hemos tenido una vida algo extraña.

El bar es de "vitrinas". A veces bailamos para atraer a los clientes sobre unas enormes repisas situadas en los ventanales del bar, de tal modo que quien pasa por las calles de Berlín a medianoche se vea atraído por la belleza y los lúbricos bailes de los que sabemos prácticamente todo. Ninguna de las chicas que actualmente bailamos en las vitrinas o en el escenario somos _Freudenmädchens, _es decir, ninguna de nosotras nos acostamos con los clientes ni sostenemos relaciones sexuales con ellos. Para eso existen las _Dirne_, que sólo son dos: Riko, una hermosa chica de 30 años de origen chino y precioso cabello rubio cenizo (lo que constituye su principal atractivo) y Nanaba, también de 30 años, experimentada bailarina estadounidense, rubia como el sol y con intensos ojos azules como el cielo. Su nombre es un extraño juego de palabras del cual nunca ha querido decir nada. Asumimos que es su nombre "artístico".

Se tiene la idea, sumamente generalizada, de que los hombres buscan mujeres jóvenes entre los 15 y los 25 años para sostener encuentros sexuales. En el bar, esto no está permitido. El señor Pixies nunca ha querido decir el por qué de tal proceder, puesto que estamos prácticamente rodeados de prostíbulos y el que el bar fuese uno le dejaría más dinero. La única que ha afrontado al señor Pixies con tal pregunta es Mikasa Ackerman, quien es la segunda de las bailarinas más jóvenes aquí (a quien de todas formas nunca contestó) junto con su hermano gemelo, Levi, quien hace dos años llegó a Berlín y ante la imposibilidad de buscar trabajo formal por haber cruzado el país de forma ilegal, adquirió aquí mismo un empleo recomendado por su hermana. Es el único varón que baila aquí y debo decir que conozco muy pocos hombres que bailan y definitivamente no conozco a ninguno que baile pole dance como él.

En el día mi vida es muy normal y tranquila. Doy clases de baile contemporáneo por horas en algunas escuelas y por la noche trabajo aquí hasta las 2 am. Los ingresos de este lugar son excelentes y aunque no vivo con lujos, definitivamente no cambiaría este trabajo por algún otro. Hago lo que me gusta por ahora, aún cuando de ambas actividades, preferiría sólo enseñar baile. Hago diversos bailes para los que tuve que tomar yo misma clases con algunos maestros en danzas orientales, específicamente la danza de los siete velos que es más una variación de las danzas originadas a orillas del Río Ganges, las que alguna vez Mata Hari, la célebre espía holandesa fingiese que bailaba. Aún hoy me pregunto cómo es que no descubrieron farsa en su "arte", aunque lo cierto es que ella tenía una impecable e inimitable técnica. Al final, al entrar nuevas bailarinas a la escena parisina y alemana (que eran los ambientes en que más se desenvolvía), Mata Hari fue incapaz de enfrentar con el baile sus "carencias" económicas y se dedicó a ser una cortesana de lujo en toda regla. Hasta que fue hallada culpable de espionaje, más por sus relaciones interpersonales con todo tipo de personajes influyentes que por su actividad _per se_. Como sea, yo aprendí parte de esas danzas y simplifiqué algunos movimientos adicionando el tubo que comúnmente se usa en el pole dance para usarlo como instrumento a mi favor. Aún así, yo no bailo sola en el bar y cada una de las bailarinas tiene un acto por el que es apreciada y conocida en Berlín. El mío se llama "_Rosa Wüste_" que significa "Rosa del Desierto", nombre homónimo de la canción que bailo.

En un momento debo hacerlo. Annie está por terminar su número.

Annie Leonhardt es una chica eslovaca de origen ruso y es tan seria que le dan a uno escalofríos, pero cuando baila es capaz de hipnotizar a cualquiera. La rutina de Annie es una creación mía y los movimientos son rudos y rígidos, como si toda la rutina fuese en base a la creación de figuras geométricas en ángulos de 90 grados. Annie tiene un cuerpo excesivamente trabajado, hace mucho ejercicio y además toma clases de jujitsu y kick boxing, así que si le creaba una rutina demasiado femenina, no iría a tono con su persona.

Es la hora de bailar. Tal vez no me gustan los piropos, a veces en extremo ofensivos de los clientes, pero me admiran y admiran lo que bailo. Y me deja demasiado dinero para hacerme a un lado. Además, le debo mucho al señor Pixies. De no ser por él, a saber que habría sido de mí.

Esta noche es la noche libre de Levi. Por eso es extraño que al salir al escenario, la primer cara que vea, es precisamente la de Levi Ackerman, en la primer mesa, bebiendo _shots_ de vodka. Debo aceptar que es un muchacho sumamente atractivo, de esos que pasan por la calle y la dejan a una con la boca abierta. Según Mikasa, no tiene pareja alguna, pues apenas si se relaciona para lo estrictamente necesario. Sólo habla lo indispensable con ella o con Dot Pixies en su momento. Su cabello negro brilla con los cristales de los candelabros que penden desde el techo. Sus ojos grises, pequeños y fríos me miran con fijeza. Podría jurar que piensa en cuánto me desprecia. Nunca le he caído bien.

_-Ohne Angst –_

Ahí está ella.

Hoy no lleva esa fea cola de caballo. Su cabello está al frente, le cae sobre los hombros y sus ojos brillan pese a las lentillas que usa con graduación para no tener que usar sus habituales gafas. Ésas también le van muy mal, pero son sus favoritas.

Hoy es sábado por la noche y después de la chica rusa con cara de matón, sigue el acto de Hanji.

No entiendo por qué baila esa canción. _¿Sabrá lo que significa?_

Es una canción hindú con letra en inglés. En Londres, Sting es uno de los más conocidos cantantes. ¿Ya habrá investigado Hanji qué es lo que relata la canción que comenzará a bailar?

_"… Hadaee mada tawila_

_Wa ana nahos ana wahala ghzalti_

_Wa ana nahos ana wahala ghzalti_

_Wa ana nahos ana wahala ghzalti…"**_

Extiende su pierna derecha detrás del tubo. Su pantorrilla luce ligera, elástica, envolvente. Su brazo se apoya a lo largo del tubo y comienza a elevar su cuerpo, ondulándose, estirándose hacia arriba, hasta que el traje de baño dorado y lleno de piedrecillas brillantes parece que va a zafarse de su cuerpo y los velos alrededor penden de su cuerpo. Contengo el aliento, es inevitable. La fuerza en sus brazos es notoria. Rueda una, dos veces y sus piernas se deslizan sobre el tubo y luego hacia abajo, hacia abajo… Luego, con sus brazos vuelve a subir y… Una pirueta y sus brazos sosteniendo luego el peso de su bellísimo cuerpo semidesnudo. Sus pechos parecen no ser presa de la gravedad y de vez en cuando sus pezones llegan a notarse debajo de la tela dorada de su traje, los que llega a apoyar en el tubo, deslizándose una vez más. Bebo otro _shot_.

El pantalón comienza a quedarme pequeño justo donde mi miembro comienza a molestarme. No debo pensar así en ella pero es imposible que haga algo, no puedo evitar sentirme atraído hacia todos esos pequeños detalles. Su cabello castaño, sus ojos almendrados, castaños también, pueden derretir cualquier hielo.

Eleva entonces las piernas y sostiene su cuerpo con ambas dando una pirueta con las piernas abiertas.

Sacudo la cabeza tratando de no pensarla, o querré sentirla y no debo. Es extremadamente frágil. Su piel es tersa y lisa, del color del trigo. Sus brazos se ven increíblemente móviles y fuertes. Imaginarla usar sus piernas en torno a mi cuerpo no puede por menos ser considerado un delito. La mejor parte: _Es virgen_. La peor parte: No es _mía_.

_Quiero que lo sea. Quiero sacarla de aquí._

Ha lanzado un velo. Éste ha caído a un comensal a unas dos mesas de mí. _Malditos borrachos imbéciles_. Los aborrezco.

La canción está en _ésa_ parte. Suena el coro en árabe argelino y la voz de Sting imitando el _falsetto_ sin lograrlo casi nada. Hanji sonríe. Sólo es por eso que me conformo con verla bailar. Su cadera se ondula mientras baja del tubo y baila sobre la duela, deslizando sus pies delgados. Sus tobillos lucen exquisitos llenos de monedas, como una _bayadera_ hindú.

Algunos hombres han entrado. No los conozco. Juraría que jamás antes habían entrado al bar ni son de la zona. Conocería a cualquiera que se atreviese a hacer lo que se le ocurrió a uno de éstos. Hanji parece desconcertada y halagada.

_No me agrada su expresión para con ése hombre._

El hombre se inclina al pie del escenario, justo frente a mi mesa y frente a Hanji, que aún baila lanzando cada uno de los velos, dos caen al pie de la mesa, uno frente a los ojos del hombre que, embelesado, se inclina tocando el suelo con la rodilla y ofrece su mano a Hanji para bajar.

Tiene una mirada distante, desinteresada, pero complacida.

Rechaza la reverencia del hombre, quien ahora la observa con sumo respeto mientras sigue bailando y se levanta, sentándose con sus compañeros en la mesa de la izquierda, junto a la mía. Hanji entonces está a punto de terminar, el ultimo velo caerá y todos presenciaremos, como cada noche, la esbeltez y la perfección de sus cicatrices.

_Nunca había conocido a una mujer más hermosa e interesante._

El hombre la mira mientras ella lo ignora.

De pronto, fija su vista en mí y me observa interesada, elevando ligeramente su rostro, como si temiera que yo me sintiese superior. A mí sólo me encantaría sacarla de este lugar miserable.

He sabido por mi hermana, que Hanji fue rescatada por el anciano Pixies cuando iba a ser vendida como esclava y las cicatrices le fueron hechas desde muy niña.

Ella continúa mirándome mientras las monedas en las pulseras de sus pies, suenan como ataduras tintineantes.

_Es un ángel_.

Termina de bailar. El hombre rubio no deja de observarla, pero Hanji no lo mira. Por el contrario, no me ha quitado los ojos de encima y se inclina acostándose boca abajo y frente a todos en el escenario, haciéndome una seña con el dedo, en referencia a que desea que me acerque. Su rostro entonces parece el de una niña juguetona, como usualmente es ella con todo el mundo. Nunca hemos hablado realmente, y jamás antes me había provocado de ese modo, menos aún frente a nadie.

Todos nos observan y torpemente me levanto acercándome a ella mientras, entre el humo de la máquina y los cigarrillos y el olor acre del alcohol y la cerveza de barril ella me murmura algo.

_"Ése hombre no me agrada"._

_"… No, preciosa. A mí tampoco…" _pienso, pero no se lo hago extensivo, sino que lo pienso y este pensamiento lo conservo para mí mismo.

Le ofrezco acompañarla a su casa. Mágicamente, el extraño milagro se ha producido.

_Ella ha aceptado._

* * *

><p>* <em>En virtud y sin deseo...<em>

_**"Oh, noche, noche,_

_Ha sido un largo tiempo_

_Y estoy viéndonos a mí y a mi amada_

_Y estoy viéndonos a mí y a mi amada_

_Y estoy viéndonos a mí y a mi amada…"_


End file.
